


Lifetime employed

by FreezeLemon



Category: London Has Fallen (Movies), Olympus Has Fallen (Movies), 倫敦陷落, 全面攻佔, 奧林匹斯的陷落, 白宮陷落
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeLemon/pseuds/FreezeLemon
Summary: 時間：第二集之後CP：Mike Banning X Benjamin Asher （不分攻受）
Relationships: Benjamin Asher & Mike Banning
Kudos: 3





	Lifetime employed

Ben覺得，如果告訴別人美國總統很多時候都只是個活動式的橡皮圖章，一定沒有人會相信…。可是事實就是這樣，太多的事情幕僚們已經做好決定，到他手上的公文只是形式上告知他而已，沒給他其他選擇。不然就是太瑣碎的小事，他也懶得去管，反正那些人都已經做過多方面的考量，他的想法不會比他們更全面。

一般來說，升遷的命令，Ben的章會蓋得很爽快，特別是在這種非常時期，上頭的人陣亡，由屬下遞補的狀況，經過這次倫敦之行，隨扈組損失慘重，現在急需決定隨扈組主任人選，而幕僚們呈上來的確實是一時之選，論資歷、經驗都沒人比的上，只是這次他並不想同意這份升遷令，而升遷令上也沒有其他人讓他選擇，上面只有一個名字─Mike Banning。

這份升遷令，不管於公於私Ben知道自己應該同意。於公，這次的在倫敦遇到的恐怖攻擊，如果沒有Mike，在舉辦完英國首相的國葬後，就換美國總統的，隨扈組主任這職位，Mike當之無愧，而且身為他的上司Ben知道他絕對有能力勝任這工作。於私，他知道Mike的女兒剛出生，比起需要輪班的組長，朝九晚五的主任，會讓他有更多時間跟女兒相處，身為他的好友，Ban也沒有理由不讓Mike升遷。Ban唯一能想到的拒絕簽字的理由，只有Mike不喜歡坐辦公室，只是這理由薄弱到連Ban都無法說服自己。

距離上次Mike坐辦公室，已經是兩、三年前的事了，雖然Ban自己沒有親眼見過，但是他曾聽Lynne說，她的原話是：叫他坐辦公室比叫他上戰場還要他的命。Ben知道這是Lynne拐著彎要他把Mike調回來，那時不是他想把Mike調走，他們都知道Maggie的死不是Mike的錯，只是他不想看見Mike自責的樣子，而且他失去了Maggie，所以他希望Mike能多點時間陪Leah。

後來接任隨扈組長的人，是個公是公辦的傢伙，不會陪他運動，更不會陪Connor，這才是正常的隨扈組長，Mike做得太多了，當所有人都以為Connor是因為失去母親而悶悶不樂時，只有Ban跟他才知道，他們不只失去Maggie，還把好朋友調離，他讓隨扈組保留Mike在白宮的所有權限，等他能釋懷Maggie的事後讓他回來。

結果還來不及把Mike調回來，他就先衝進白宮救出他跟Connor。頂著救出總統的英雄光環，Mike理所當然的回到隨扈組長的位置，也許還多了幾個嘉獎跟勳章，不過對Mike來說這些都比不上知道他回來任職後Connor衝過來給他的擁抱，至少那時候Mike臉上的表情比那些官員恭維他時真摯許多。

一想到簽下這份升遷令後，接下來跟在他身邊的隨扈組長會換人，Ben就覺得難以下筆，這是他第一次遇到難以同意的調職，Connor也不會希望隨扈組長換人的。好吧，他在自欺欺人，上次Mike的調職Connor都沒抗議了，他是個懂事的孩子，如果知道Mike升遷，一定會替他高興的。看來唯一不希望Mike當隨扈組主任的人，只有他─Benjamin Asher，一個人。

Ben再次翻看整份文件，確定上面沒有任何其他人選後，決定鴕鳥地先處理其他事，他已經在這上面耽擱太久了，他還有很多事未處理。

叩！叩！

「請進。」

Ben的煩惱源拿了一疊文件走進來。

發現是Mike進門，Ben下意識的隨手拿了其他文件把升遷令蓋住。

「這是新的隨扈組人員名單。」代理隨扈組主任Mike把文件推到Ben面前。

Ben翻看著上面的人事資料，除了每個人的學經歷、專長外，詳細的身家調查，還有人在上面添加了一些註解，整份名單上有五十幾個人。

「我不記得隨扈組有需要補充這麼多人？」這次殉職的隨扈組員，只有跟著他們到英國的人，人數不多，但都是跟Ben親近的隊員，他已經交代要從優撫卹那些隊員，這是他現在唯一能做的。

「這些都是現役的特勤局特工，目前在其他崗位上，你從中間挑選要進隨扈組的人。」

「我猜你已經有想法了？」

上面那些批註的字明顯是Mike的筆跡，Ben沒忘記這幾天，Mike花了不少時間把這些人事資料詳細看過，還抓著那些特工去過招，美其名是測試他們的身手。他在空閒的時候有去參觀過，戰況很慘烈，那些特工每個都被修裡一頓，不少人在抱怨Mike下手太狠，跟本不是在測試他們。不過依照Ben自己的經驗，Mike已經手下留情了，他對付恐怖份子可是一招斃命，特工們只是瘀血、挫傷而已。

「最上面的這些是適合的人選。」Mike從文件抽出他挑選過的人員遞給Ben。

「那就這樣吧。」Ben看也沒看的，就把名單推回給Mike。

「你應該看一下的。」Mike挑起半邊眉，「你總得認得哪些是你的隨扈，發生事情的時候，你才知道誰可以信任。」

「你真的認得所有的隨扈組員？」Ben懷疑。

「我能辨別敵我。」Mike避重就輕的說。

是啊，他能快速分辨相處已久的同事是否叛變，也能在整個風聲鶴唳的倫敦中找到不知道多久沒連絡，卻依然可以信任的MI6探員，Ben心想。前者的事情是在Mike重回隨扈組長之位後，Connor纏著要他說出攻入白宮的過程時，被Ben聽到的。Mike隱去了他幾乎殺了大部分的恐怖分子的事情，只說他打敗了多少人，然後稱讚Connor當時的臨機應變很好。後者在Ben跟新任的英國首相詢問恐怖攻擊的後續處理時，首相稍為提到一個女性的探員揪出他們之中的背叛者，他沒猜錯的話，那名探員應該就是他在安全屋裡遇到的那位女士。

「我不記得有新的隨扈上任我就得背下他們資料的規定。」知道Mike自己都不認得所有隊員後，Ben忍不住翻了個白眼，「再說，他們上任時我就會見到他們，相處過後，就能認得了。」

「好吧。」沒再堅持要Ben真的認得所有人，Mike收起資料。

「還有其他事嗎？」Ben看著還沒打算離開的Mike。

「不，沒事。」

Ben瞄到了露出一角的升遷令，把它抽出來拿給Mike。既然他自己做什麼決定都不對，那就讓本人自己做決定吧。

文件上寫著特勤局字樣的公文，不過Ben會拿給他表示是他能閱讀的，Mike打開後沉默的看著內容，然後把升遷令還給Ben，「請容許我拒絕。」

Mike的話，讓Ben鬆了一口氣，但是他不動聲色的說：「這上面沒有其他人選，如果你想拒絕，需要有能說服所有人的理由。」

Mike頓了一下才說：「我能推薦比我更適合的人選。」

「不是這個問題，名單上只有你一個，代表他們覺得你是最適合的人，他們不曾考慮過其他人選，你要拒絕，要給他們無法反駁的理由。」

「我知道我不適合做事前的部署，我還是喜歡在第一線…」看見Ben挑了一邊的眉，Mike停下他的話。

Ben臉上的表情生動的寫著：聽你在鬼扯。

瞪著Mike，Ben要他說出他真正的想法，但是Mike挺著胸看著他，正義凜然的像是在在眾人面前宣示他的忠誠，要不是Ben認識他六年了，可能也會被他騙過去。

兩個人對望了一陣子，Mike沒有任何鬆口的打算，Ben嘆了口氣，落敗的說：「如果你不說，那我說。」他避開Mike的眼睛，「你不希望升遷，我也不希望我的隨扈組長換人，我不接受其他人負責我的維安工作，但是我沒有理由留下你，你也沒有理由留在這裡。」Ben拿起筆，打開公文準備同意這份命令，「你把交接工作準備好，等升遷令下來吧。」

Mike壓住Ben的手，「既然你也不希望我調職，那為什麼你要簽屬？」

「我沒有理由不同意你的升遷。」Ben抬起頭看著Mike。

看著Ben的眼睛，Mike弄懂他的意思了。

他們兩個之間需要有人先跨出一步，去戳破那層紙。

「…你是美國總統。」

「你有一個美麗的妻子，她還剛幫你生了個可愛的女兒。」Ben抽回自己的手跟被壓住的公文。

「有件事Leah之前就要我告訴你了，但我一直沒有說。」Mike握住Ben再次準備簽字的手，他深吸了一口氣才繼續說：「我跟Leah是名義上夫妻，Lyn跟我沒有血緣關係。」

「這個玩笑，一點都不好笑。」Ben想再次抽回自己的手，卻抽不出來。

「你可以打給Leah。」Mike拿出自己的手機扔到桌上，「我跟Leah的事情有點複雜，但我說我們只是名義上的夫妻這件事，不是玩笑。」

看著Mike的眼睛，Ben確定他是認真的。

事情轉變得太快了，前一刻Mike有一個美好的家庭，下一刻他忽然說那不是他的妻子、女兒，Ben不知道現在該怎麼辦，他伸出手做了一件他已經不知道想多久的事，他拉下Mike，把自己的唇貼上他的。

這是一次試探性的吻，接觸後Ben隨即退開。

Mike想拉回Ben卻發現兩個人間隔著辦公桌，他撐手整個人翻過桌子，把Ben困在他跟桌子之間，他貼上身前的人，Ben也迎了上去。

兩唇交疊，不知道是誰撬開對方的唇齒，把舌尖探了進去，兩個人的呼吸變得炙熱，他們在失控前停下來。

「這超出我的預期。」Ben氣息不穩的說。

「是你先起頭的。」兩個人還是相貼著，Mike沒有給Ben多餘的空間。

「我知道，但是…」Ben扶著額頭，「天啊…這裡有監視器。」

「監視器還是我調整的。」Mike沒什麼同情心的說：「你該在動作前就想到它。」

「我真的忘了。」思考了一下，Ben轉身伸手去拿話筒，「我得讓白宮的發言人準備應付那些記者。」

「視而不見也是隨扈的工作內容之一。」Mike壓住他的手說。

不了解Mike的話，Ben疑惑的看著他。

「監視影像我會處理掉，不會有人去通報記者。」難得看見Ben的腦子轉不過來，Mike心情很好的從他唇上再偷到一個吻。

「好吧，如果有新聞不先說一聲，我的白宮發言人會抓狂。」Ben推開一直壓著他的人。

「所以我拒絕升遷的理由夠充分嗎？」Mike退後一步讓Ben收拾桌上被弄亂的文件，「現在你打算怎麼處理那份升遷令？」

Ben拿起筆在文件上畫了一下後，把文件遞給Mike，「你一起拿去特勤局吧。」

上面大大的寫著：駁回。沒有其他的隻字片語。

「就這樣？」

「我是美國總統，我有特權。」

「你是故意的…」Mike弄懂了其實他被耍了一回。

「我是故意的。」Ben很爽快的承認自己作過的事，「我猜你不會願意調職，我要知道原因…，但是Leah的事超出我的預期。」

「我答應過Leah，會照顧她們母女…」

「雖然最高法院剛判決同性婚姻受到憲法保障，但這件事還太遙遠，我才剛知道你的想法。」Ben忍不住想翻白眼。

「所以我們應該多花點時間了解彼此？」

「在那之前得先搞清楚哪裡沒有監視器。」

「為了總統的安全起見…，你的臥室沒有，但門口跟窗外有。」

「我們可以等你下班後再討論這件事……」

-Fin-


End file.
